


Third Times the Charm

by starvaria



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvaria/pseuds/starvaria
Summary: Often, Lotor could be cruel in the best ways.
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Third Times the Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Considered publishing this on Valentine's Day as a treat, decided against it because it's a scenario I've been wanting to write for a pretty long time. Hope you enjoy~

Often, Lotor could be cruel in the best ways. 

This was something that Allura had quickly discovered while dating him.

The sky was blue. Water was wet. And Lotor was into some very questionable, very _curious_ things. But in all honesty, so was she, which was kind of how she had gotten herself into her current situation as much as she would pout and refuse to admit it.

The time on her phone was currently 12:45. Lotor was sitting across from her at their shared table outside of the crowded café they had stopped at, a small device hidden in his hand. Around them, the café and the surrounding buildings were decorated in red and pink hearts and balloons for Valentine’s Day.

Originally, it had been Lotor’s idea to take her out on the date, the same way he did every year. Allura had expected nothing less. Valentine’s Day was one of his favorite holidays and he had a tendency to go all out for it. One of his favorite ways of doing this? Gifts. Gifts that usually came in the form of lace or satin and left very little to the imagination, something pretty he insisted Allura could use to adorn something even prettier, all wrapped up with a shiny red ribbon on top. 

But this year, for some reason, he had decided to go a different route with his surprise. And when Allura had opened the box, she honestly hadn’t known what to say.

But there the vibrator sat, right next to the little black remote that Lotor could use to control the pulse and speed while it was inside of her. Instead of lingerie, he thought it would be a fun idea for her to wear it under her clothing during their day together but as big as it was, Allura couldn’t help but wonder if it would even be able to fit it inside of her _at all_. And the whole idea of him having such control over her, to edge her out for that long, especially in public...

_Still…_

She was shocked by how eager she had been to say yes with no hesitation. Did she _really_ need to be toyed around with _that_ badly? Regardless, the slight look that fell over Lotor’s eyes once he heard the combination of excitement and nervousness in her voice only told Allura that she was very, _very_ much in trouble the moment the words came out of her mouth.

And she had been right.

Despite how busy the café was, it was incredibly quiet. What little noise that managed to fill the area was nothing more than the barely audible chatter of the other nearby patrons or the occasional clank of glass cups being placed onto saucers. Allura sipped her coffee and focused on the scenery surrounding them, admiring how Lotor had managed to pick an area with such a pretty view yet again and how she could see the bay and the sailboats from where she sat. The conversation she had been having with Lotor seconds earlier was lost as she leaned back in her chair and stretched a little. 

In spite of herself, she let out a slight grunt.

Even without the vibrator running, she could still feel the fullness inside of her, which made it incredibly uncomfortable to sit or shift a certain way.

For most of the day, Lotor had been pretty tame with her. He had just barely allowed his thumb to scroll over the remote's touchpad, and when he had it was usually on the lowest setting, just enough that Allura clenched herself together and allowed a slight sigh or moan to escape before shooting him a glance. Of course, she had been met with the same smugness on his face every time, almost as if he was silently gloating about how much he knew she would enjoy this. 

_She wanted him to destroy her._

The first time he had set it off, it had been in the park as they were crossing the bridge over the pond, taking a moment to look at the fish and the ducks. The suddenness of the vibration between her thighs caused Allura to grip the railing and go weak kneed, too late to hide the whine that came out of her mouth. It had managed to make her laugh with Lotor even giving a slight smirk at how overwhelmed she had gotten.

The second time he had tried it, they had been wandering around the shops. Allura, still somewhat aroused from the first time, had no choice but to press herself close to Lotor and bury her face into his jacket to muffle her moan this time, knowing she would absolutely die inside if anybody nearby managed to hear her or figure out what was going on.

But knowing how Lotor was, she now waited patiently for him to do it again. And she was expecting it to be even worse. It wasn’t until a couple finally passed beside them on the street next to the café did the opportunity arise. 

Lotor’s fingers moved against the remote once more, subtle at first, increasing the speed and making it hum faster against her folds. The vibration coursed through her, three times as strong as what she had endured prior and Lotor only seemed to be increasing it. Allura’s legs snapped shut, as if out of reflex, her body quickly lurching forward onto the table with a quick squeal that managed to get a few concerned glances from the prior passing couple and some of the other people sitting at the nearby tables. Finally looking up as Lotor allowed the vibrations to slowly decrease and seeing all of the faces staring at her, Allura felt a slight warmth against her cheeks. Shivering, she buried her face in her arms and sat there for a moment. Then finally, she sat back up, glaring at Lotor.

“You are _doing this_ on _purpose_.” She hissed.

Originally, she had figured that Lotor would use the toy to tease and play with her in secret, both of them getting a slight thrill from being the only ones aware of what was going on. It was now becoming apparent that she had guessed wrong.

_He wanted her to get caught. He wanted to humiliate her._

“Yes, I am.” Lotor insisted. “Honestly, I had assumed you would figure it out sooner than this.”

Still looking at her, Lotor began again. He was gentler this time, but steady. Allura’s eyes fluttered closed as she leaned forward against the table, accepting her fate. She couldn’t help but wonder if she had soaked through her underwear yet, as far as the vibrator was actually stuffed up inside of her. Her being wet was pretty much a given at this point and all that she was wearing was her tiny sundress which certainly didn’t provide much cover.

Finally, after a few minutes, the vibrations made her cry out again, soft and low. She tried to steady her breathing in between, but it only seemed to work against her. As much as she was fidgeting in her chair the vibrator only shifted inside of her, turning her on even more as she couldn't help but imagine Lotor’s cock buried inside of her instead.

“You make such pretty noises, _princess_. If only we could do this more often.” 

_Princess._

Usually Allura melted at hearing him call her by her pet name in that deep voice of his. But now, with so much mockery surrounding it, she wanted nothing more than to somehow get back at him. Although there wasn’t much she could do when he had the (literal) upper hand in the scenario. Unless she could find some way to not react.

“Should I go higher? Or would you rather I have my fingers in there instead?” Lotor teased. “I _would_ offer _something else_ , but I was hoping to save that for dessert later this evening.” He purred.

“No. _Please._ Go right ahead.” Allura challenged.

She sat up now to face him, fed up with his cockiness. Maybe it was the fierce look on her face that made Lotor’s eyes widen slightly, the way she never broke eye contact with him after she spoke, insisting that there was nothing he could do to break her. Lotor would be lying if he said her sudden determination to beat him at his own game was anything other than attractive.

Unfortunately for her, Lotor was always up for a challenge.

He now slid his finger to the very top of the touchpad, the highest setting it could go. Allura did squirm, but she still never broke eye contact with him. As loud as the vibrator now hummed, they both couldn’t help but wonder if anybody else sitting near them could hear it. Lotor certainly hoped so. Allura continued to pretend like she could care less.

Seeing that he wasn’t going to weaken her that easily, he pulled out his final trick.

Now, he moved his thumb up and down the touchpad, making the vibrations rapidly go faster. Then slower. Then faster again, cycling between the two, until the pattern was sporadic. This seemed to have a very clear effect on her, despite the fact that she tried to keep a straight face. Still, there was no denying the fluttering of her lashes against her closed lids or the slight part of her lips as she tried to stifle each noise. 

Minutes later, Allura finally swore, her voice pitch as she orgasmed right there in the chair. 

This time, everybody in the cafe had managed to hear her. As soaked as Allura now was, all she would have to do is stand up in an attempt to run off, come dripping down her legs and coating her dress, for everybody to find out about the little game she and Lotor had been playing - one she had miserably, _miserably_ lost.

“On the contrary, _princess_.” Lotor began. He whispered loud enough that only she could hear him, not wanting to cause a scene. “It seems like you can endure a lot more than I originally gave you credit for.”


End file.
